Street Fighter II Pro
Street Fighter II Pro (misspelled Street Figiter II Pro on the title screen) is an unlicensed port of Street Fighter II: Championship Edition, made by Cony Soft in 1993. Overview This appears to be the original Street Fighter II port by Cony, and is possibly their first game. This release only contains the original 8 fighters, with the bosses appearing in later variants. The presentation is more accurate to the real Street Fighter II than the re-releases/hacks that came afterwards. Like Cony's other games, the AI is considered to be unfairly difficult and is known to frequently spam specials. The special moves themselves are executed differently to the official Street Fighter II, requiring the player to press a direction on the D-pad plus A and B at the same time, with the exception of special moves that require to press a button repeatedly. The ending is a simple credits screen which appears in many of Cony's other games. Variations Made by Cony *''Street Blaster II Pro'' (1993) - Alternate title for Street Fighter II Pro, most likely released in Western territories to avoid trademark problems. *''Street Fighter IV Pro 10/'Street Blaster IV Pro 10' (1993) - Adds Balrog and Vega to the game. The ''Blaster title was most likely released in Western territories. *''Street Blaster V Turbo 20'' (1993) - Uses a different select screen with much bigger icons and is the first known variant to include clones (with all having different names). Blanka's stage was changed as well due to unknown reasons. Another version with the copyrights altered is known to exist. *''Street Fighter X Turbo 40'' (1993) - Adds Sagat, M.Bison and Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury II while dropping Zangief, and every character has 3 more recolors of themselves. Another version exists with a Japanese title screen, which was most likely released in Asian territories. This is also one of the few Cony games that allows the player to switch IRQ modes at the beginning of the game *''Super Blaster VII Turbo 28'' (1993) - Drops Terry Bogard from the previous version for Andy Bogard and Mai Mai (Mai Shiranui) and adds Zangief back in. It also reduces the amount of clones, so now every character has one clone, with each having their own set of graphics and names. This time around, Balrog, Vega, Sagat and M.Bison all have their appropriate stages (although Balrog's and M.Bison's themes have been switched around). This version also allows the player to switch between IRQ modes. *''Street Fighter V Turbo 60'' (1995/1996) - Drops Sagat, M.Bison and the Fatal Fury characters, although their icons are still used. Three versions exist, but the only difference between them is the copyright year; two of these have a copyright year of 1996 in different fonts. Unknown *''Street Fighter V (20 Peoples)'' (also known as Fighter V) - Only contains the fighters from Street Fighter IV Pro 10. The stages are mostly original and are only somewhat related to the original ones. Characters' names are also no longer shown under the lifebars. Some of the player icons and the ending have been taken from Super Fighter III, while Ryu's character select icon has been replaced with an image of Goku from the unrelated Dragon Ball series. *''Street Fighter VI (8 Peoples)'' (1993) - Only contains the 8 original fighters and uses some of the assets from Street Fighter V (20 Peoples). However, it appears that the scrolling is broken in the stages, since they don't move around with the characters. Also, upon starting up the game, the Japanese name for SNK's Art of Fighting (Ryūko no Ken) comes up before the Street Fighter logo. *''Street Fighter VI (16 Peoples)'' (1993) - Similar to Street Fighter VI (8 Peoples), although every character has their own duplicate, and the Japanese Art of Fighting name has been removed. Other than that, the game remains the same. *''Street Fighter VI (12 Peoples)'' (1996) - This version removes Dhalsim and Zangief from the roster, possibly so the game uses less space. The title screen appears different compared to the previous versions and the game has a later copyright date, but other than that, it remains the same as the 16 Peoples version. *''The Ancient and Modern Heros'' - Appears to be a hack of Street Fighter V (20 Peoples) that replaces the fighters' select icons with random characters, such as Cammy from Super Street Fighter II, Bart Simpson and Wario. Movelists |- | Ryu & Ken *Hadouken: Back or Forward + A + B *Shoryuken: Up + A + B *Hurricane Kick: Down + A + B *Throw (Punch): (near opponent) Back + A *Throw (Kick): (near opponent) Back + B E.Honda *Hundred-Hand Slap: Press A repeatedly *Sumo Headbutt: Any direction or neutral + A + B *Throw: (near opponent) Back + A Blanka (Note: Does not have a crouch kick if the player is holding just down) *Electricity: Press A repeatedly *Beast Roll: Any direction or neutral + A + B Guile *Sonic Boom: Any direction (but Down) or neutral + A + B *Somersault Kick: Down + A + B *Air Throw: (in air, near opponent) Forward + B (can also grab opponents off the ground, unlike the original) Chun-Li *Lightning Kick: Press B repeatedly *Spinning Bird Kick: Down + A + B *Air Throw: (in air, near opponent) Forward + A (can also grab opponents off the ground, unlike the original) Zangiff (Zangief) *Lariat: A + B *Knee Drop: (in air) Down-Back, B *Piledriver: (near opponent) Down, A + B *Body Slam: (near opponent) Forward + A + B *Body Toss (near opponent) Back + A + B Dhalsim *Yoga Fire: Any direction (but Down) or neutral + A + B *Yoga Flame: Down + A + B *Yoga Spear: (in air) Down-Forward, B *Throw - Forward, a | Bison (Balrog, Boxer) (Note: Does not have a jump kick) *Dash Straight: Forward + A + B *Dash Upper: Back + A + B *Turn Punch: Press B and then A Balrog (Vega, Claw) (Note: Does not have a jump punch) *Rolling Crystal Flash: Down + A + B *Throw: (near opponent) Back + A *Slide: B Sagat / Seget (Note: Does not have a jump punch) *Tiger Shot (High): A *Tiger Shot (Low): Down + A *Tiger Uppercut: Any direction or neutral + A + B Vega (M.Bison, Dictator) (Note: Does not have a jump punch) *Psycho Crusher: Forward + A + B *Scissors Kick: Back + A + B *Head Stomp: Up + A + B Terry Bogard (Note: Does not have any standing punches) *Power Wave: Back + A + B *Crack Shoot: Down + A + B *Burning Knuckle: Any other direction or neutral + A + B Andy Bogard (Note: Does not have a jump kick) *Hi Sho Ken - Back + A+ B *Shoryudan - Holding forward or neutral + A + B *Zanei Ken - Up + A + B *Kuhadan - Down + A + B Mai Mai (Mai Shiranui) *Ka Cho Sen - Holding forward or up or staying neutral + A + B *Ryu Em Bu - Back + A + B (can also be performed after using Ka Cho Sen by pressing A + B) *Shinobi Bachi - Down + A + B |} Trivia *On the Player Select screen, "USSR" is misspelled "USSA" (possibly Cony got the name mixed with "USA") and many of locations appear to be in the wrong place. As well as this, the map itself is poorly drawn when compared with the original one from Street Fighter II, suggesting that the graphics have been drawn from scratch. *Zangief's name is misspelled "Zangiff". Also Sagat's name is misspelled as "Seget" in Street Blaster VII Turbo 28. *The title screen was later hacked by the same people for Street Blaster II Pro and Street Fighter V Turbo 60, the games being almost identical except for the latter having many clones to fight. *The Cony logo appears different in this game, looking more like Capcom's logo. *Due to a programming oversight, the ending can be accessed by going into 2 player mode and beating all 8 characters with one of the players. *Ryu, Chun-Li and Vega (M.Bison) later reappeared in World Heroes 2, another game by Cony. In that game, Vega uses his stage from Street Fighter X Turbo 40 instead of the one from Super Blaster VII Turbo 28, but uses Guile's theme instead of Dhalsim's. *The credits say that the game was tested by "Fat Cat". *In Street Fighter V 20, in the character select screen Ryu's portrait has been changed with Goku's face from Dragon Ball. *''Street Fighter 5 20's cartridge uses stolen artwork from ''Streets of Rage 3. Xing Ji Wu Shi - Super Fighter Xing Ji Wu Shi - Super Fighter (星际武士 - Super Fighter, lit Star Warrior - Super Fighter) is a hack of Cony's Street Blaster V Turbo 20, published in 1996. Overview This hack changes all the graphics and music, while still keeping the gameplay and movesets intact. All the characters and stages were changed to be more sci-fi-like, with some of them being robots or aliens. The music was also changed as well, although some of the tracks just appear to be remixes of Cony's versions of the SFII themes. Like many of Waixing's games, everything's in Chinese, but the character names still remain in English. There also appears to be a bug where after a character is defeated, they end up appearing at the bottom of the screen instead of on the floor of the stage. Characters *Gardine/Yunta (Ryu) *Eadmund/Morege (Dhalsim) *Astar/Parsim (E.Honda) *Binlitt/Peartin (Zangief) *Dam/Kin (Balrog (Vega)) *Hisse/Fellau (M.Bison (Balrog)) *Hont/Clisse (Guile) *Marilin/Rose (Chun-Li) *Slinla/Batow (Blanka) Trivia *Even though Ken is removed from the game, there appears to be two unused characters in his place. One is a clone of Eadmund with the name "Fay", and the other is a clone of Hont named "Pilrug". Given how these names weren't used elsewhere, it was likely that either they were planed as a replacement for Ken, or Eadmund and Hont would've had a third clone that was discarded for unknown reasons. Gallery sf21.jpg|The game's box. sf23.jpg|Manual and cartridge. Street Fighter 2 Pro Complete.JPG|Another box, cart and manual. Box Back.JPG|Back view. SF2Pcb.JPG|Box variant. SF520p.JPG|''Street Fighter 5 20 Players'' cartridge. SB428.JPG|''Street Blaster VI Turbo 28 Players'' cartridge. Super FIghter (Front).JPG|''Super Fighter's box and cart (front view). Super_Fighter_(Back).JPG|''Super Fighter's box and cart (back view). 20131201_061031.jpg|Manual (front). 20131201_061629.jpg|Manual (back). IMG_0232.JPG IMG_0237.JPG|''Street Fighter 60 Players'' cartridge. ksetaiwanancient1.jpg|The Ancient and Modern Heros cartridge. IMG 5496.JPG IMG 5503.JPG IMG 5502.JPG IMG 5504.JPG IMG 5500.JPG IMG 5501.JPG IMG 5499.JPG IMG 5498.JPG IMG 5497.JPG O1CN01BJoPxQ1JGUywarkZW_!!0-fleamarket_jpg_430x430.jpg 64502136_373279336872638_5956416527635841024_n.jpg|Street Fighter VI (Art of Fighting 8 Peoples)-G002 67657021_2503085796588759_8410823233007255552_o.jpg 75226505_401136400764950_4605494913264517120_n.jpg|Street Fighter VI (Art of Fighting 8 Peoples)G - 001 75456936_746665229169709_8768136843855134720_n.jpg|oringrial old IC chip（Art of Fighting 8 peoples） 78243119_2968542899845446_8111341863606157312_n.jpg|oringrial old IC chip（Art of Fighting 16 peoples） 79238083_751773181900684_3996522727409188864_n.jpg|oringrial old IC chip（Art of Fighting Hack 20 peoples） Videos File:Street Fighter II Pro (NES Pirate Game)-1 File:Street Fighter IV Pro 10 (NES Pirate Game)-0 File:Street Fighter II Pro (NES Pirate Game) With Fail-0 File:Street Fighter IV Pro 10 (NES Pirate Game) Gameplay-0 File:Super Blaster VII Turbo 28 (NES Pirate Game) CPU Fight File:Street Blaster II Pro (NES Pirate Game) Glitch & Fail Street Blaster IV Pro 10 (NES Pirate Game) Gameplay File:Street Fighter X Turbo 40 (NES Pirate Game) File:Street Fighter VI (12 Peoples) (NES Pirate Game) With Fail File:Street Fighter VI (12 Peoples) (NES Pirate Game) Zangiff Gameplay Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Cony Soft Category:1993 video games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Mario games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Crossover Games Category:Ports Category:Hacks